Zeoblaze (MHEX Series)
Zeoblaze '''First appears in Monster Hunter Forward, but now appears in Monster Hunter EX, via Monster Hunter Forward + EX Expansion pack, and as a main monster in MHEX2 onwards. Zeoblaze is a Fanged Wyvern that Protects the nature world from anyone or anything that would threaten it, including Poachers and Invasive Species like Deviljho and Seregios. It is encountered at High Rank and above. "In Game" info Materials Coming soon..... Rivalries with other organisms Zeoblaze has been known to attack anything that is either an invasive species, kills for sport, or in any other way distrupts the ecological balance of the area. As such it has a rivalry with Seregios, Deviljho, Wilolu, Sukandon, and Indominarch . Move Set '''Note: Zeoblaze's Land mode is unchanged from it's MH Forward Counterpart. But the Air and Water modes are made by Gojira57. Land Mode Roar:Zeoblaze will scratch the earth with both of its forelegs and roar.This attack can blow hunters and deals high damage and has a wide range,so it is highly advised to be away from Zeoblaze while it does this attack. Razor Slash:Zeoblaze will rear up and slash the hunter with its sharp claws 3 times in a row.In fury mode,this attack will inflict Blue Flames and the Burned ailment. Blue Flamethrower:Zeoblaze will jump back and unleash a sweeping blue flame breath to the right followed by another breath to the left.This attack inflicts Blue Flames and the Burned Ailment Bite:Zeoblaze will rear back then unleash 2 bites in a way similar to Tigrex. Boulder Ramapage:Zeoblaze will pull a boulder from the ground using both of its forearms.It will stand back and throw the boulder at any hunter.It may sometimes place the rock on the ground and it will it act as an obstacle.In icy areas,this attack inflicts iceblight/severe iceblight,in hot areas,this attack inflicts fireblight/severe fireblight and in water areas or above a water pool,this attack inflicts waterblight/severe waterblight. Smells Like Apceros!:Zeoblaze will start sniffing the air and scratching its nose.Then it will suddenly charge into one hunter,and if this succeeded ,Zeoblaze will pin the hunter to the ground by its right foreleg and start biting the hunter.This attack is only done when its low on stamina or sometimes when in fury mode.It can both restore health or stamina. Leaping Charge:Zeoblaze will start leaping towards the direction of a hunter and the jump at the hunter it was charging at. Jumping Back Crush:Zeoblaze will form a blue cape on its back before jumping high in the air and landing heavily on its back,releasing few blue flame balls that keep moving on the ground till it hits something or it reaches a far place from where it was released.Zeoblaze,unlike Zinogre,will directly jump back to its feet,not staying stuck to the ground and vulnerable to attacks.This attack leaves blue flames trail that will settle down after few moments.Being hit by Zeoblaze while landing,by the flame balls or by the flame trail will inflict Blue Flames or the Burned ailment. Hip Slam:.Zeoblaze turns so that its side is facing towards the hunter, then slams them with its hip. This attack has surprisingly high range, which can catch inexperienced hunters off-guard. Sometimes, it homes in on the hunter instead of attacking where you stand.Inflicts Blue Flames and the Burned ailment in fury mode.Burned Head Shove:Zeoblaze rears back slightly, then moves towards the hunter, slamming/shoving them with its head. Ram:Zeoblaze rears back, then quickly moves forwards, ramming the hunter with its head. If the hunter avoids this attack, but is still in close proximity to Zeoblaze, they will be pushed back by wind. This attack is generally performed while at medium range, but can be used when close, or a large distance away. Dusty Swipe:Zeoblaze will swipe everything standing near its tail twice in a row.It may hit to the right then to the left,to the left then to the right,to the right then again to the right or to the left then again to the left.This attack leaves some dust clouds making it slightly hard to see what direction the second swipe will hit. Strafe:Zeoblaze leaps two times to the left or right while facing the hunter, to gain a better position for follow-up attacks. This attack is quite often followed on by a Razor Slash, or, very rarely, a Taunt.This attack does not deal damage, but it puts Zeoblaze in a better position to damage the hunter for future attacks. Taunt:Zeoblze will sniff the ground will moving its tail to the right or the left.This attack does low damage if hit by the tail while it is moving. Water mode '''Body Slam: '''turns sideways then slams its body against the hunter. This attack has deceptive range. May perform this attack twice in quick succession. May also perform the single or double body slam whilst surrounded by a shield of Blue flames. The attack does considerably more damage if it charges the slam with Blue flames. '''Spin Dash: '''Moves to a far side of the area, curls up, then dashes across the map while spinning, causing a vortex of water along its path. '''Charge: '''Charges at the hunter similar to Plesioth Sky Mode: Coming Soon... Other Pages *Ecology *Equipment *Quests Story Appearances Monster Hunter Hurricurse Series #A Zeoblaze named Melandru appears in Monster Hunter Hurricurse: Amnesia. #The same Zeoblaze might appear in Monster Hunter: Story of Dawn, though there is no garuntee. Notes / Trivia *Being hit by any attack including blue flames make you inflicted with a new ailment called Burned:The hunter starts running frantically leaving him/her vulnerable to attacks.It can be only cured by receiving any kind of damage or waiting for its effect to run out. *Zeoblaze, When found in Overgrown Jungle, will fight alongside Zin Ru, when in the same area. No one seems to know why. *It will attack Indominarch, Deviljho, and other invasive species on sight! Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Monster Hunter EX Category:Gojira57